megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 3 Drama CD: Full Moon
Full Moon is a Persona 3 drama CD. Release Date *'Japan': February 25, 2009 Profile Like the previously released Daylight and Moonlight, Full Moon was written with the Atlus staff and released as an official side story. It acts as the second half of the story begun in New Moon. Plot Following the events of the previous half, Yukari Takeba becomes increasingly troubled about Mitsuru Kirijo's last words to her, finally realizing that they remind her of her father's last words. She decides to go to her, flashing back to a meeting with a younger Mitsuru who admits she doesn't know how to ask for help. Aigis has realized that the Kirijo Group is moving to forcibly disband SEES and tries to contact the others with no success. She finally returns to the dorm to help protect them. Fuuka Yamagishi senses that their forces have already surrounded the dormitory and proposes they must be waiting for the Dark Hour to strike in order to prevent civilian casualties. Mitsuru awakens during the night due to Kikuno's drugged food. Troubled because she cannot contact the others through direct lines, she comes to the realization that Takadera and Kikuno have been working against her and Takadera's true objective is to cover up the fact she was connected to Shuji Ikutsuki. Kikuno protests she only ever wanted to protect Mitsuru. Yukari bursts into the scene, having realized where Mitsuru was being kept due to the fact her mother lived in the same area, judging by the similarity of the phone number Mitsuru had used the previous day to speak with her. She admits she was scared at the thought that Mitsuru might have been thinking of committing suicide. She and Mitsuru head back to the dormitory to stop Takadera's forces. At the dormitory, Akihiko Sanada sends the protagonist back to his room as he still appears to be suffering from the same illness. But, the Kirijo forces attack earlier than expected. While SEES fights back, Aigis is suddenly unable to move to help. To prevent the protagonist from acting, Pharos interferes to push Aigis into acting to save her friends. In the conflict, Mitsuru is abducted by a shadow that has appeared in the Kirijo forces' helicopter. To prevent wider damage, she orders Aigis to kill it, even if it means hurting her. Junpei Iori flashes back to an earlier scene, realizing that Chidori Yoshino's powers may be able to move the shadow back. Aigis rushes him to her and despite Chidori's protests, Junpei eventually convinces her to act, offering his Evoker to her to help her summon her Persona. Thanks to this, Yukari is able to shoot the shadow, but Fuuka senses the shadow has grown stronger. The protagonist shields the others with his Persona and SEES is able to kill it. The Kirijo forces report back to Takadera that they've failed and while he turns his anger on Kikuno, she claims he doesn't understand what it means to truly serve someone. As the CD closes, Hidetoshi Odagiri and Chihiro Fushimi tell Yukari that Mitsuru is back to her old self again. Category:Persona 3